creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The West End Bunch
One, two, three, GORE...oh hi there, boys and girls. You've caught me in the middle of counting my salary for the SHRIEK! The guy who usually helps me with it is a vampire, who SUCKS at his job. He's such a PAIN IN THE NECK for an ACCOUNTANT DRACULA aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! But BILE I'm doing this, you can SINK YOUR TEETH INTO this little NAUSEATING-NUGGET known as... Four boys were riding bikes along a street up, in Walnut Creek, Southeast-Canada, back in 1955 one day together. "Let's head on over to the candy shop for jawbreakers fellas!" the boy riding the bicycle in front called back to the rest. "Alright Will good idea!" the rest of the boys agreed, replying to him. Will and the others rode to a shop in downtown Walnut Creek and went into it. "Hia boys how are you today?" the man behind the counter asked them. "Good Mr. White thanks. How are ya sir?" Will wondered of him. "Just fine, William thank you. So, what can I get for you boys of The West End Bunch today?" Mr. White answered then asked the group. "Jawbreakers please sir" they chimed. "Alright boys!" Mr. White smiled, exclaiming. A few minutes later, The West End Bunch rode off together from the shop and headed to a bridge over a creek. Will and the rest of the gang stopped their bikes and ate jawbreakers. "Oh no!" one of the members proclaimed, seeing a few older bullies walk onto the bridge. "Hey, it's The Geek Bunch, I mean The West End Bunch, Pete" one bully said to another. "Yeah Waldo just hangin' out like wimps!" Pete laughed at him in reply. "Come on you guys, you're not funny" a boy from The West End Bunch told Pete, Waldo and the third bully. "Shut up Henry. We own this town!" Waldo yelled at him. "It's Saturday fellas give us a break please" a third member of The West End Bunch pleaded to the bullies. "It's okay, George, let's go!" Will and Henry told him, putting their hands on his shoulders. "Maybe George is right. They should knock it off ya know!" the fourth member of The West End Bunch spoke up to Will and Henry. "You shut up too, Clyde ya jerk!" Waldo yelled at him then. "Kevin, shut these geeks up man!" Waldo and Pete told the third bully. "Sure guys" Kevin agreed saying and hit George and Henry in their stomachs. Pete and Waldo punched Will and Clyde in their mouths, and the bullies got out switch-blades from their pockets. "Kill these wimps boys!" Waldo ordered Kevin and Pete. They flicked-open their knives and stabbed The West End Bunch in their stomachs fast. Clyde, Will, George and Henry all fell over dead. The bullies grabbed the four bodies and dumped them into the creek, over the side of the bridge. "HOLD IT BOYS! YOU ARE ALL THREE UNDER ARREST. DROP YOUR WEAPONS!!!" a cop aiming his pistol at the bullies screamed at them, running with a second one from their patrol car over to them. The bullies dropped their knives and two policemen handcuffed Pete, Kevin and Waldo. Ten years later, a warden drank a cup of coffee in Walnut Creek Correctional Facility one evening. He patrolled the halls, passing a large room where three men were playing Cards in together. "Your turn, Waldo buddy!" one of the men told another man at the card table. Waldo put a card down from his deck. "Three aces Pete" Waldo laughed to him. "Alright fellers check this out!" the third guy went on, slapping down his deck of cards. "D'oh, ya won Kevin!!" Pete chimed at the third man. "You fellas ready for bed?" the warden peeked into the room, asking them. "Yes Al we are and I won the game!" Kevin howled crazily in reply to him. "Alright Kevin I'll let you have your candy for being a good boy today" Al spoke, escorting him, Pete and Waldo out of the room. "Yay!" Kevin proclaimed, jumping some. He, Waldo and Pete were taken to a second room and Al shut the door. "After ten years boys, they still believe we're crazy!" Waldo laughed to Kevin and Pete. "Yeah, Waldo, ever since we were fourteen and got caught for doing away with The West End Bunch man!" Pete chuckled. The bullies climbed into their beds and slowly fell asleep. During the evening, voices whispered quietly within their bedroom. A rotted-hand of grey-skin with small holes in it gripped Pete by his collar, waking him up. "What?" he mumbled, shook and saw the zombie of Will standing at his bedside. Will's zombie was missing his right eye and his left eye was dead white, pupil less, and sunk into his eye-socket. His nose was missing as well and as more small holes covered his gray, decomposing-flesh, Will laughed quietly, showing yellow teeth, some missing. Pete screamed in horror, waking Waldo and Kevin. Will's ratty-hair, still black and shaggy, seemed to blow without wind, as he snapped Pete's neck with his dead-hand, killing him instantly. Kevin and Waldo saw the zombie's decomposing-head twist around with eerie snaps and cracks of bones, and then Will laughed quietly at them with a rotted-grinning-face. "Will?" Waldo choked out in terror and the zombie got closer and closer to the bully. He took his hands and twisted his decomposing head back around with a loud snap of bones. Someone was in bed with Kevin suddenly, under the bedsheets. Kevin screamed, scurrying out of bed. His sheets rose and there was a skeleton grinning out, at him from under them. It was rotting and crawled out, onto the floor in a red and white-striped t-shirt, black pants and brown loafers. "No, no, no! George. It's The West End Bunch, Waldo!!" Kevin screamed. Maggots crawled across George's skull, as he got to his feet. Waldo and Kevin ran out of their room. The zombie of George stepped into the hallway with the zombie of Will in his brown jeans, yellow t-shirt, and bare-feet. A pale-blue skeleton in rags caught Waldo by the throat just then. Its other boney-hand held a sign that read: "Campfire Tales" on it. "Hi Waldo. It's me Clyde. I was the member of The West End Bunch who would tell our group campfire tales. I located our sign!" the zombie laughed, telling him. Clyde's eye-sockets shined-yellow, and another skeleton stood behind him. Its bones shined-white, its eyes like white ping-pong balls. The ghostly-skeleton stepped out from behind Clyde's, in a black hood and cloak of sorts. "Waldo, it's me, Henry. The West End Bunch is back" it spoke. The zombie of Clyde choked Waldo to death then dropped his corpse. Kevin stopped running at the end of the hall and screamed, seeing the zombies of The West End Bunch make their way to him. All four zombies feasted on Kevin's arms and head in the shadows, until he fell dead to the floor, and they vanished. Looks like WALNUT SHRIEK CORRECTIONAL FACILITY had gotten a SKELETON CREW eh? It is so good to see the GOOP back together again, especially with the DEAD ON BONE-USES they gave to the bullies hee-hee-hee-hee!